A Spy's Story
by i-love-harrypotter-xx
Summary: I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Standing on that roof was the scariest experience of my life, not knowing if I would live or die. ONE SHOT.


**Hey Everyone xx **

**This is a little thing that I had to do for school and i was wondering what the rest of you thought of it x Please review and tell me what you think of it xx **

**Kat x**

A Spy's Story

I was looking at London. Where I had grown up, where I had lived my entire life. My childhood was normal: I went to nursery, school, did my home work, went out with friends and went travelling with my parents during the school holidays, normal. Then when I was 18, I finished school and went to Oxford University. I was fluent in Spanish, French, Chinese and German, not to mention English. Now my life was completely different. Everyday my life hung in the balance of whether I would be killed or not, thanks to my job. I worked for the government, undercover. Most people would call it a spy but my job wasn't glamorous. I had to go to places with horrendous living conditions, awful people who had committed too many crimes to count and then have to act like them and pretend to be like them, even get arrested and treated like a criminal. But it was what I liked doing, what I was good at, something in which I excelled.

My thoughts about the life that would soon end were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Standing on that roof was the scariest experience of my life, not knowing if I would live or die. I turned from the foggy view of suburban London to face the characters from my nightmares, each with evil looks on their faces. There were four of them. One had short spiky black hair and large brown eyes that looked at me with spite and disdain. He was very tall and towered over his much shorter companion. His friend was bald with a spattering of black stubble covering his large chin. He was holding a walkie-talkie and was talking to the person at the other end. The other man was dark-skinned with short black hair and a long scar all the way down his face, his mouth twisted in a grimace whilst his eyes glinted viciously with anticipation. The last person was a woman. She had ashen white skin, long black wavy hair and dark green eyes. Her lips stood out with red lipstick and her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, framed by long thick lashes.

The woman walked towards me, a triumphant smirk playing with her lips. I knew that look. I had one chance. I needed to run towards the staircase that I could see out of the corner of my eyes whilst she had her attention diverted. But how was I going to do that? It seemed that fate was on my side as the sound of a police siren resonated through the air surrounding me. The men looked around in panic and started shouting at each other frantically, whilst the woman tried to get a hold of the situation. Smiling gratefully, I turned and dashed towards the door leading to the staircase. The last thing I heard before the door slammed behind me was,

"Stop her, you idiots."

I plunged down the stairs, the wind clawing at my face and my brown hair flying backwards. All I could hear was the fast beating of my heart, my heavy breathing and the sound of the men's shouts as they sprinted down the stair after me, the door slamming behind them. I tried to run faster but they started gaining ground. I knew that if they caught me, I would die, nothing would be able to stop them. Suddenly, without warning, the stairs disappeared and I was left flailing and falling down a huge hole, the voices of my enemies vanishing like the wind, being swallowed by the world. Frozen with shock at my misfortune, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a tunnel made of earth, looking as though it was dug by animals. However on the walls I could see photographs of families, human families and certificates from learning to swim, music exams and school photos. This was all on one side of the tunnel, opposite it was a huge bookcase. Each shelf was crammed with books, ranging from A Christmas Carol and Poirot to The Cat in the Hat and Harry Potter. I watched in wonder as the shelves kept appearing and appearing over and over again, each with different books on each shelf. Then suddenly, I started to speed up. I felt my face contorting and my hair almost ripped from my skull as I plunged into the darkness beneath, and then, just as I thought I could see a stone floor racing towards me, I blacked out.


End file.
